1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an OLED display and, and more particularly to an output stage circuit of a data driver for the OLED display.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional output stage circuit 100 of a data driver for the OLED display. The circuit 100 is substantially a current mirror which provides data currents I1˜In by mirroring a reference current I from the circuit 110 onto output channels of the circuits 120. Due to a large number of the output channels, the supply voltage Vdd is transmitted through a relatively long power line 130 having parasitic resistors R. The long power line 130 results in drops of the supply voltages actually received by the circuits 120 and causes non-uniformity of the data currents I1˜In.
A conventional approach to the previously described issue is to enlarge the width of the power line 130. However, a wide power line consumes a large circuit area, which increases the cost.